


Interrupted

by Julieseven



Series: SKAM prompt collection [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy banter, Kardemomme scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: This was a prompt I got from a lovely anon on tumblr (on my blog @julieseven). Anon, whoever you are, you really started something here. Thank you again. So this is the ask my anon sent:anonymous asked:what do you think would have happened if Sonja and her friends had interrupted Even and Isak during the kardemomme scene?I answered that lovely ask with an Even 2nd person POV. I hope you like it.





	Interrupted

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You don’t even check how much of the spices you’re throwing  onto the toasts: you  can’t take your eyes off Isak.  
“Cinnamon?” you ask, reaching for the small container labelled as such. Isak huffs out a laugh.  
“Yeah, fuck it!”  
He’s smiling that beautiful, radiant smile and it takes you a good amount of effort NOT to launch yourself at Isak and kiss the living shit out of him.  
You sprinkle a bit of cinnamon on both the cheese toasts, shaking your  head. “This is gonna taste like balls.”  
Giggling slightly,  Isak shrugs and winks at you, making your heart jump in your chest.  
“Too late. We can’t go back now” he says, still holding your gaze, and you almost drop the cinnamon.  
_Damn._

“We can’t go back now”, you repeat, staring back at Isak intensely, trying to make it abundantly clear you’re not talking about the damn toasts.

Isak licks his lips, but before he can say anything in reply, the doorbell rings. Isak sits up straight and clears his throat, but you frown for a second before you realize you know who’s here.  
“Fuck. I completely forgot I invited … some people” , you tell Isak trying to sound as genuine as possible. “You’re welcome to stay, we’re just gonna hang out and have some beer!”  
“Uh, no, I promised to host a pre-game at my house anyway, it’s fine”, Isak says, his voice suddenly flat, and you know he’s everything BUT fine with this.  
He follows you to the hallway, and while you buzz in the fuckers who just interrupted the best moment of the entire week, he puts on his shoes.  
“Shit, I was gonna buy beer for you”, you say and feel even worse when Isak smiles cheekily and shakes his head.  
“It’s alright, I’ll steal some wine from my roommate or something.”  
You feel awful when you realize you have about ten more seconds until Sonja and her friends barge in here, so you quickly slip on your shoes as wel and open the apartment door.

“I’ll walk you out”, you say and ignore Isak’s frown, following him out the door.  
Isak says nothing until he almost bumps into Sonja who’s coming up the stairs, taking 3 steps at a time. “Hei” Isak says shortly and your heart sinks when you notice Sonja scanning him from top to bottom.  
“Halla” she says hesitantly and then looks up at you as 3 of her friends come up behind her, laughing too loudly for your taste.  
“I’m just gonna walk Isak to the tram stop” you say quickly, trying to run past Sonja, but she holds you back by your sleeve.  
Before you can dodge her, she plants a big fat kiss on your lips and grabs your face with both hands, forcing you to look at her.  
“We have something to celebrate”, she announces and you peck her lips again to stop her from babbling on.  
“Tell me later, I’ll be right back.”  
And with that, you finally manage to slip past her and her friends. Isak has already descended another flight of stairs and the sad smile on his face tells you he didn’t miss the fact that you and Sonja kissed.  
“Your girlfriend?”, he asks and his forcedly casual tone makes you want to scream.  
_FUCK!_  
“Uh, yeah … ” you admit and Isak smiles weakly, making you want to say things you know you would regret.  
_She doesn’t matter. I want you. Please don’t go. Not now._

You follow Isak out onto the street and when he sighs deeply, you almost reach out to pull him into a hug. But you’re aware that Sonja’s probably watching you from the kitchen window.  
So you laugh shortly and pat his shoulder. “So you’re hosting a pre-game, huh?”  
Isak looks at you with a hesitant smile and shrugs uncomfortably. “Yeah I guess.”  
On the way to the tram stop, you awkwardly discuss pre-gaming and how it only became necessary because drinks in clubs are too damn expensive.  
You’re almost glad when the stop is finally in sight and Isak turns to face you, and awkward grin on his face. “Thanks for the smoke.”  
  
Throwing your brightest smile back at him, you nod your head, trying to think of the right thing to say.“I’m glad we didn’t eat those damn toasts” he adds, his expression suddenly much darker.  
_Oh no_.  
You shake your head and put your hand on his lower arm. “They would have been awesome”, you tell him, still smiling like a fucking idiot. _He’s never gonna get it_.

But Isak surprises you by reaching out a hand to touch your shoulder. “You’re right, I bet they would have been great.“Suddenly you’re very aware that Isak is close enough for you to feel his breath on your face. You feel your cheeks blush but before you can even consider making a move, Isak lets go of you and walks towards the tram stop."See you at school, I guess?”, he calls over his shoulder, and all you can do is raise a hand to wave, trying to stand straight despite your wobbly knees.

“Yeah, see you around”, you call back, and you take some comfort in the fact that Isak looks back a couple of times, stil smiling at you.

When you finally turn around to walk back home, you try to shake off the uneasy feeling that the evening you planned is going to be way too boring in comparison with the evening you just dropped off at the tram stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? No? Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://julieseven.tumblr.com/) or here, I love getting feedback :-) <3


End file.
